


Heat of the Moment

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: AU - Maddie accidentally announces she's pregnant in the aftermath of Eddie Begins whilst she's shouting at him for putting her Howie in danger.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Heat of the Moment

“You!”

Every member of the 118 looks up when Maddie is storming up the stairs to the loft, her eyes on one person and one person only. “Maddie, Maddie, hey—” Chimney isn’t too far behind her, a panicked expression on his face before he catches her up enough to wrap an arm around her waist. He laughs nervously, throwing Eddie an apologetic smile, before his attempt to pull Maddie away completely fails and she’s practically lunging herself forward.

“Um, Maddie, are you okay?” Buck winces when her glare turns to him, quickly moving to sit back down before he shrugs his shoulders. “You’re on your own, sorry.” He mumbles in Eddie’s direction, pretending instead, to look down at his plate of food.

“Okay, I know I did a stupi—”

“Stupid?” Chimney flinches, taking another step towards his girlfriend, wishing Eddie had said anything but that because he had made the exact same mistake the night before. “Stupid? It was reckless and selfish and _you_ could have died and then _my_ Howie would have died.” Her frustration is increasing by the second, her face red and her eyes wide, watching as Eddie stands with his hands in a surrendering motion.

“I know, I know but—”

“But? But what?”

“Maddie…” It’s Bobby’s turn to talk, a sympathetic smile on his face as he stands too, not missing the way Chimney’s cheeks are reddening mostly from embarrassment as Maddie sets her eyes on the Captain instead.

“You’re next so I’d sit down if I were you.” He does, and Buck puts his head in his hands and groans whilst Hen sniggers to herself.

“You made the reckless decision to cut the rope, that’s on you, you want to put your own life in danger? Then go for it but if you _ever_ , ever put my boyfriend’s life in danger again because you think you’re invincible, I will make what you went through seem like child’s play. You do not want to be the reason I have to bring this child up on my own because I will make your life a living hell.” Maddie’s too far into her anger to realise, but the words aren’t lost on anyone else in the room, especially not the man standing next to her. “Didn’t you think about—”

“Maddie.”

“You have Christopher waiting for you at home and—”

“Maddie!” Chimney shouts louder this time, hand reaching out for her arm to get her attention.

Frustrated, she whips herself around, “What?” Maddie hasn’t noticed, but Chimney has, the way Hen is grinning, how Bobby is trying to hold back his laughter with a smirk on his face and his cheeks red and how Eddie is awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and shifting on his feet, half-smiling, half trying not to burst into tears. She definitely hasn’t noticed how her brother’s mouth is wide open in complete shock, his head constantly moving between the couple before Chimney sighs and pulls her closer to him.

“Yeah, and we thought I was the one who wouldn’t keep it a secret.”

Maddie looks confused, anger depleted when she turns to look at everyone’s faces, running through what she had said in her mind before she realises. “Oh.”

“Uh, congratulations?” Eddie is the first to speak, hesitating before he opens his arms for the woman, an awkward smile replacing the look of fear that had been on his face just moments before. It’s not until Maddie sighs, moving to wrap her arms around the other man’s waist that everyone else finally moves, cheering, congratulations echoing around the room.

“Still hate you a little bit right now. You made my brother cry _and_ could have killed Chimney.”

“I don’t blame you at all.”


End file.
